deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
General Grievous vs Doctor Octopus
Pre Episode Cue Music 1 Cue Sound 1 Nova: High alert everyone! We've got an intruder in the base! ???: More like a refugee, now let me in Nova! I'm dying out here! Alice: Oh look, it's Bad Luck Luther. I suppose we've been expecting you... But your ass is late! Luther: Can you guys blame me?! Some jackass tried to drop a steamroller on me outside! Then he started beating the shit out of it like a madman! Theodore: Sounds like another Tuesday to you. Now wasn't Rena supposed to be with you? Luther: Yeah, sure... But she just ditched me in the middle of the crowd of Anti Death Battle protesters! Now come on, open the door before one of those guys find me again! Alice: Fine. We needed a new redshirt- I mean security protocol anyway. Just don't screw anything up in here. Luther: *sigh* It's always the cute ones that have the sharpest mouths. But hey, good work in the last episode back there! It's always great to see a live performance... So do you mind if I join in? Nova: Eh, why not? But first, we need an update from the outside. And Theo! Fetch us our drinks! Theodore: Of course, my friends. You all need a nice spot of tea after all. Luther: Still haven't given up your position eh? Coffee is the superior beverage and you know it just as well as I, plebian! Nova: Yeah! Team Coffee for the win! Sorrynotsorry Theo! Theodore: Luther, you're not even using that word properly! And you spelled it wrong too! Alice: Oh, for f*cks sake! I'm just gonna fast forward this scene if that's all right with you guys at home. You'll thank me later. Preferably right now. >>>>>>>> Description Slide158.JPG|MORTALKOMBATPS2FAN General Grievous vs Doctor Octopus.png Grievous vs Doc Ock.png DocGrieve.png|SuperSaiyan2Link This What If Death Battle features General Grievous from Star Wars and Doctor Octopus from Marvel Comics. Having four arms is certainly better than the standard two, especially if they happen to be cybernetic too. Their new metallic stances in life overshadow a once noble past, now replaced with villainy. Interlude Nova: Robots, or at least cybernetic enhancements are awesome! Wouldn't you agree Luther? Luther: Ah, they certainly can work a guy wonders. They can either enhance your life or save it from from the brink of death entirely. Theodore: And of course the two multi limbed androids in today's competition are here to show us the very limits of what these cybernetics can provide us! Alice: Dammit Theo, they're cyborgs, not androids! There's a difference! Nova: Eh. What's really important now is showcasing the wonders of science and technology! And what better specimens could there be for such an experiment than these two recurring villains! Alice: General Grievous: Badass Jedi Killer gone Cancer Ridden Butt Monkey. Luther: And Doctor Otto Octavius: The brilliant scientist that opposes Spiderman! Theodore: My name is Theodore, and I am joined here today by Nova, Alice, and Bad Luck Luther. Luther: Hey! I've gotten better now! Alice: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... '' Nova: A DEATH BATTLE! Grievous Cue Music 2 '''Theodore: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away...' Nova: There once lived a simple warrior by the name of Qymaen jai Sheelal- How the hell do I pronounce that?! Alice: Sheelal was a member of the Kaleesh species on the planet of Kalee, a race well known for it's warring, spiritual nature. Qymaen would quickly grow into an exceptional fighter revered among his people. Luther: Yeah, life was looking up to this guy. Not only was he a total badass, but he even got himself nice lady friend... Until she died anyway. Theodore: Alas, the tragedies of war are hellish indeed. In a conflict with the insectoid Huk species, Shaleel would go on to successfully drive their asses off of his own planet and defeat the fiends on their own homeworld but... Nova: The Huk are a bunch of sore losers, so they called on the holier than thou Jedi Order to drive the Kaleesh off their planet and leave them to starve! Cue Sound 2 Alice: Like any good chap, Saleel wanted to aid his people in any way he could, so he took up a job with the Inter Galactic Banking Clan. Unfortunately, that would turn out to be a disastrous idea on his part. Cue Music 3 Luther: The Kaleesh's great exploits in battle did not go unnoticed by the Sith. Thus the Sith Lord Count Dooku came up with a plan SO crazy, it just might work. Nova: When Saleel discovered that the Huk had mounted another attack on his home planet, he made a beeline for a new battle at hand, but that plan blew up in his face. No seriously, he exploded on the way there! Theodore: It turns out the IGBC arranged to have a bomb planted in the warrior's own starcraft, the cowardly blackheart! (And I don't mean the CPU, she's fine by me.) ' ''Alice: They would rebuild the fallen warrior. Betterr. Faster. Stronger. And holy shit, they've really turned the guy into a badass! Qymaen jai Sheelal was reborn a new man, or rather a new cyborg. He would now be dubbed: General Grievous. Cue Music 4 '''Theodore: Grievous's new body would be crafted with Durasteel, a commonly used alloy in the Star Wars universe that's you guessed it: lighter and stronger than titanium. Because why would it not be? Luther: Under the watchful eye of Count Dooku, Grievous would be personally trained in lightsaber combat by the man himself. The cyborg would soon find himself becoming the Supreme Commander of the Separtist Army! And oh boy, this is where things start getting good! Nova: And let me tell ya, all that lightsaber training sure as hell payed off because what General Grievous would really become feared for was slaughtering Jedi! Just look at him go here! Theodore: And he even killed Shaggy from Scooby Doo! That bastard! Alice: Grievous is a savage and unpredictable duelist. His overwhelming fighting style uses two lightsabers to aid in his lightning fast offense. Not to mention, Grievous has been known to make a habit of collecting the lightsabers of the Jedi he has killed as trophies of his conquest. Luther: Conquest eh? That's just like how I swoon the ladies with a good cup of coffee. Theodore: I don't care what you say, coffee should not having freaking hot sauce in it! Nor should any drink for that matter. Nova: But just when you think you've figured out the cyborg's style, it turns out he's been hiding two more arms and another pair of sabers underneath his cloak! Hmm... Luther: Uh... Usually I don't mind getting stared down by a lady but you're kinda creeping me out here. Nova: If one blade has the power of one hundred people, than two blades would double that, right? Al''ice: Conglaturation, you have passed basic math.'' Nova: Now Luther, just imagine yourself with four arms and four bayonets! You'd be f*cking invincible! All we need is a little... Reconstructive surgery. Theodore: I don't know about that... Luth has trouble using one of those things, let alone four. Besides, he's still not as cool as Grievous who's capable of wielding lightsabers in his feet too! Luther: I don't know if I should be offended or not? Alice: Anyway, Grievous's Jedi killing reputation has been VERY well earned. He's been able to take on five Jedi at once, tank blows from starships, and even spin his hands fast enough to make his lightsabers into makeshift buzzsaws. Alas, Grievous's competence took a large downfall once George Lucas got his hands on him. Nova: Yeah, no kidding! What the f*ck happened to him after all those amazing performances? Did he just get really drunk one day and forget that he was supposed to be a badass? Theodore: Well, there IS a good explanation for all that. On his mission to kidnap Chancellor Palpatine, the General's lungs were force crushed by Jedi Master Mace Windu, reducing him into the coughing butt monkey we all saw on film. Luther: It still doesn't explain why the CGI Cartoon turned him into a bumbling coward that couldn't even kill a single Padawan. But as you've said, despite Grievous's new metallic body, he still has his old organs stowed away inside. Alice: Which Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi was able to take advantage of by ripping the bot's chest open and opening fire on the bastard's heart! That's pretty hardcore. Nova: Granted, that CGI Cartoon also highlighted another aspect of the slimy General: While he can be a bit of a coward when things don't go his way, Grievous is more than willing to resort to underhanded to tricks to gain the upper hand in a fight. All is fair in love and war after all. Theodore: And if the villain needs to make a quick retreat, his body can bend over and crawl along the walls like a robotic spider. But like many villains before him, Grievous's great prowess has led to a highly arrogant attitude, which will often make him underestimate his foes. Luther: His hands and feet basically double as sharp claws, perfect for not only ripping through an unfortunate squishy but even resisting the power of the force! Alice: And lets not forget that the General is more than capable of taking on legions of Clone Troopers solo, who were specifically bred from birth to be able to take on Jedi! Luther: Oh, and did we mention the time he took on Darth Maul? And Won? Yeah, the bot's not looking so pathetic anymore, eh? Nova: Just don't go underestimating the General if you ever find yourself in a fight with him. He's a daring and brutal tactician that capitalized on your fear, confusion, and misconceptions of his seemingly random fighting style. Alice: It just shows that us robots are clearly superior to all of you squishies out there! Hahahahaha! The Age of Robots shall soon be upon you! Theodore: Yeah, sure thing Glados. Just remember that your little uprising is doomed to fail before the might of JUSTICE! Luther: Kay, I think we're done here. General Grievous: I'm no errand boy, and I'm not in this war for Dooku's politics. I am the leader of the most powerful droid army the galaxy has ever seen. Dr Octopus Cue Music 5 Theodore: Ah, I just can't help but admire Spiderman. Truly one of the greatest superheroes of all time. Luther: What about Supe- GAH! Theodore: *ahem!* But alas, even with such a paragon of righteousness that knows the true meaning of responsibility, there must still exist a selection of vile fiends to interrupt the pursuit of justice for all. Alice: Now, I'm sure most of you out there will immediately think of Venom or the Green Goblin when it comes to Spidey's rogues gallery, right? Nova: What if I told you... That one of Spiderman's most dangerous and iconic foes out there was an octopus? Cue Video Footage Theodore: Enter Doctor Otto Octavius... Gee, with a name like that, what exactly did his parents expect him to grow into? Nova: All right son! We're just gonna give you this awesome animal themed name in the ever so unlikely event you decide to become a supervillain, kay? What do you mean I should change the last name? We can't! Nobody can find out our true identity! Luther: But like many bad guys out there, Otto wasn't always a bad guy. In fact, he was a rather brilliant scientist who only wanted the best for mankind! Nova: Ah yes, the path of science is an admirable path for all to take. Alice: Born under an abusive father and caring mother, Octavius pushed himself to use his mind to become the best person he could be. He graduated from college with top marks all around and put his newfound skills to work... as a nuclear physicist. How much are you guys willing to bet everything goes straight to hell soon? Luther: One of the brilliant doctor's chief inventions was a mechanical harness with four mechanical arms attached to it. And for some god forsaken reason, he decided to give the damn thing artificial intelligence! Theodore: What the hell's the point of that? It's like giving A.I. to one of those robotic arms you can get in the toy store! You push a button, it grabs things! Is he really so lazy that he needs to command it without even touching it? Nova: Yeah I... can't really justify that. Sure, he built an inhibitor chip to protect his mind from getting overtaken but you can be damn sure it ended up failing sooner than later. Alice: But hey, the good doctor also fell in love with a hot coworker around this time too. Luther: Oh, are you implying you'd like to start a relationship with one of you're coworkers. I'd be- GAH! Alice: *ahem!* Things were looking so great for this young couple that young Otto wanted to marry her! Unfortunately, his overbitchng mother approved of the engagement because no woman was good enough for him, prompting the poor man to call off the arrangement. Luther: Come on, Otto! You can't let her boss you around like that! Just do what you want for love instead! That's letting the terrorists win! Theodore: It would please us all to see that Octavius carried the same sentiments as you Luther... When he discovered his mom was a raging hypocrite who was dating a librarian at the time (It's gotta be the glasses, eh?) an enraged Otto called her out on it! Nova: Yeah, about that... The doctor literally gave his mom a heart attack by doing so... Oops... I BLAME TAKUMI FOR THIS! Cue Music 6 Alice: What's that, audience? You say the doc's supposed to have a tragic accident by now? Hold on, we're getting to that! So, with the two most important women of his life gone, Otto's attitude turned to shit and he focused on science more than ever before. Luther: But the upset genius's plan pretty much exploded in his face. I mean that VERY literally. Because he forgot to follow basic safety protocols, one of the doc's works blew up due to a radiation leak. Damn, and I thought he was having a bad enough day as is. Theodore: When Octavius awoke from the blast in the hospital, he discovered that his prized robotic arms had become fused to his body. Not only that, the radiation somehow mutated his brain to give him the ability to control the arms telepathically! Nova: Comic Books 101: If you want to get superpowers, just take a quick dip in a radiation bath! Sure, you might die, but look at the benefits! Alice: So because of this entire ordeal, the once good doctor decided to turn to a life of crime. (Sure, why not?) He now took up the name of Doctor Octopus, a pun his fellow researchers used to mock him and proceeded to take over the hospital that nursed him back to health! What an asshole. Nova: Or he'll just kill off the hospital staff depending on the writers. Cue Music 7 Theodore: The mad doctor's evil schemes would attract the attention of the famed wall crawling hero himself soon enough and the two would enter a long and bitter rivalry that would last for ages to come. Luther: Now, to be a successful comic book supervillain, you've gotta have the right tools of destruction for the job. While Doc Ock may be rather portly and in pretty shitty physical shape, his four armed harness alone is more than enough to let him keep up with the likes of Spiderman and any other heroes that cross his path! Nova: Because the writers don't seem to know what they're doing most of the time, Doc's harness has been constructed of a number different materials over the years, from titanium to carbonadium. But, the strongest version of the device we will focus on today is made of adamantium, one of the strongest metals around! The same substances that old Wolverine's bones is coated in! Alice: Eh, Raiden might have a thing or two to say about that. Nova: Ock's arms have been shown to be capable of such feats as smashing through concrete with ease, ripping through Spiderman's webbing, plucking tree's out of the ground, and even bending those metal i beams you see all over construction sites! Luther: Hell, even the Web Slinger himself has claimed that Doc Ock's arms were stronger than him! His arms are like a speed blitzing wall of destruction! These murder weapons have even been able to function perfectly while the Doc's back was turned, while the Doc isn't even awake, or even if they've been detached or severed completely! Alice: Doc Ock can literally kick your ass with his arms tied behind his back. Oh, and he can spin his robo arms around with the speed of a helicopter blade. You know, just cause. Theodore: That's still not all! These arms are made for walking! Not only all over any poor souls that get in his way, but they've even allowed him climb/tunnel through six feet of titanium, twelve feet of reinforced concrete, and seventy feet of Manhattan bedrock! Oh but Theo, why don't you just try shooting him through a gap in his defenses? Alice: Like that's gonna do you any good. The arms are fast enough to block bullets, catch Spidey's webbing out of the air, and outmaneuver the hero himself! Repeatedly too! Most of the time, the fat man himself doesn't even have to do anything. Luther: Doc Ock has masterful control of his arms, even when his vision is completely blinded. Oh, and before you say that he's only used to fighting off Spidey, here he is f*cking up Iron Man too! Nova: Okay, well even with how absurdly powerful his robo arms are, aren't we overlooking something here? Like the fact that the Doc himself is just a fat guy with no protection whatsoever? Alice: That's very true, on a good number of occasions, all it took was one well placed punch from Spiderman to lay him out, yet on others the Doc has been able to tank explosions and getting slammed into walls. Theodore: Doctor Octopus ranks as one of the most intelligent humans in the Marvel Universe as well. On multiple occasions, the man was responsible for leading and forming a group known as the Sinister Six: A team consisting of Spidey's most dangerous villains with the intent of bringing the Wall Crawler down for good. While its members have varied over the years, Doc Ock has always been there as its leader. Nova: But because this is a comic book, you guys are probably looking for something really bizarre, right? Luther: Well, what about the time when Ock literally became the new Spiderman? No seriously. After soem crazy ass mind swapping incident that'll take ages to explain, Doctor Octopus took over not only the role of Spiderman, but even the identity of Peter Parker as he sought out to prove that he was the Superior Spiderman! Alice: Then there's the time when he led an army of Spidermen from across the multiverse to- Oh for f*cks sake I'm getting an aneurysm from all this. Theodore: Rule of Cool still applies, Allie. Rule of Cool. But remember guys, Ock is NOT invincible! His old radiation accident left his eyes extremely sensitive to light, forcing him to don his Wesker shades permanently. Nova: And I'm sure it goes without saying that his unprotected body is a walking neon target for anybody that wants to kick his ass. Oh, and he can also be an arrogant f*cktard that underestimates his foe's intelligence. Sounds familiar, eh? Luther: I've gotta HANd it to him, you do not want to mess with this heavily ARMED monstrosity. Ha- OW! Doctor Octopus: A perfect world order! Those who do not share my vision will be *crushed* by it! Interlude 2 Luther: Come on, my jokes aren't that bad! Alice: Ignore Mode activated. Nova: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all... But first, hey Theo, help me hook this up! Theodore: Wait, is that a-''' Alice: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle Pre Fight ''Random Ass Island Near New York- Ft. Octopus'' Cue Music 8 ''"An interesting proposition, General..."'' '''"Of course. There is a good reason I went straight to one of the most brilliant minds on this planet. Now, do we have an agreement?" It was a rather odd day for Doctor Otto Octavius this morning. What else would you call it if you woke up in your secret base only to find a futuristic starcraft parked just outside? General Grievous and his personal guard had arrived carrying a personal notice from Count Dooku himself proposing a joint alliance with the mad doctor. "And you promise me... All the best tools for my research? The weaponry to allow myself to be rid of the Spider?" The doctor cautiously spoke as he continued to eye the document brought before him. "Of course Doctor. As long as you hold up your own end of the bargain." Grievous replied with his two Magna Guards keeping an eye on the situation, their staffs ready to light up at any moment. The whole room had gone eerily silent at this point. ..."Is there a problem, Doctor?" Grievous asked in an attempt to break the mood. With that question in mind, a slasher smile peeked its way onto Doctor Octopus's face before he made his response. "I just have a few improvements to add to your master plan!" Suddenly, the Doctor's robotic arms sprung into action, immediately catching the attention of Grievous's bodyguards. The two droids lit up their electro staffs, only for Doc Ocks arms to impale them before they could take another action. With the two droids in tow, the Doctor's claws slowly twisted them apart, slamming their remains onto a nearby wall soon after. "Ah, a declaration of war if I ever saw one. Such a foolish decision!" Grievous roared, reaching into his cloak to reveal two lightsaber hilts. With the press of a button, his weapons glowed with light hues of blue and green, ready to tear to the doctor before them to shreds. "Hmm. Such fascinating toys. Perhaps I shall add them to my list of experiments after I rip you to shreds!" Doc Ock cackled as his other pair of arms reached for the table between the two cyborgs. FIGHT! Cue Music 9 In a single fluid motion, Doctor Octopus raised the table into the air and brought it down on the Kaleesh cyborg. This prompted the general to laugh off his adversary's efforts and cut through the medium sized piece with relative ease. "Pah, coward!" Grievous taunted, jumping past the remains of the makeshift projectile to engage in what was technically a swordfight with the estranged doctor. The constant sound of adamantium and lightsaber clashing soon filled the room. The two combatants were more than able able to match one another in terms of speed, much to their mutual surprise. "Hah, you're no Jedi! Just a frail man relying on his toys!" Grievous snarled, narrowly ducking underneath a swing of the doctor's appendage. "Please, spare me the jokes. Especially from a walking one such as yourself!" Doc Ock spat back, grabbing a nearby chair with one of his free arms. Much to the General's chagrin, he found himself unable to close the distance on the admittedly well protected Octavius as he caught the chair that was soon thrown at him with his foot. With a plan forming in his still organic mind, the General chucked the seat back at his foe and made a mad dash for a nearby wall. Doc Ock crushed the returned projectile with ease and commanded his appendages to chase after the retreating General. Yet, Grievous was far too quick for the arms to catch. In fact, he seemed to have gained some speed since the fight began. Tucking his weapons into his cloak, Grievous grabbed onto the wall and began climbing it like a mechanical tarantula. Still struggling to catch the fleeing droid, Doctor Octopus repeatedly slammed the wall with his robotic arms in an effort to crush his foe completely. Cue Music 10 Grievous could not help but let out a mocking chuckle in response. He stopped for a second as he neared the ceiling. With his lightsabers at the ready, the General leaped off the wall at the last moment just before one of the Doctor's arms could crush him. Just as he planned, a small chunk of the wall started to collapse in the direction of the two combatants after that final blow was struck, but Doctor Octopus did not look worried at all. "Is that the best your "brilliant" mind could come up with? How predictable." The mad Doctor taunted the cyborg, meeting his aggressors lightsabers with two of his mechanical arms. "And now, you shall realize just how insignificant you are!" In the next instant, Doc Ock's remaining arms quickly closed in on the preoccupied Grievous, ready to tear him to shreds any second now. ...But grievous was prepared for a situation like this. Two more mechanical arms of Grievous's own sprung from his body with lightsabers in hand to meet with the flanking tentacles. "Pathetic! Now you shall tremble before me!" Grievous shot back, his own momentum slowly closing in on the struggling Doctor. Thinking quickly, Doc Ock managed to stealthily move his outer hands down the blades of Grievous's outstretched lightsabers behind his back. Just before Grievous could get close enough to claw the Doctor with his foot, the two lightsabers protecting his backside shorted out, his hands being crushed by Doctor Octopus's robotic tentacles. With his flank finally exposed, Grievous was struck by Doc Ock's free arms with full force, sending the droid commander careening towards a now grinning Dr. Octavius. The two tentacles that once clashed with Grievous up front now forcefully lunged into the General's chest, knocking him towards the wall he had previously weakened, easily demolishing the structure upon contact. With an annoyed scoff, Grievous broke free of the adamantium tentacles and made a quick retreat to regain his bearings. "Do not think you have won yet!" He yelled out with much contempt. Cue Music 11 Doctor Octopus let out a mocking laugh before giving the fleeing General chase through the fortress. He even took the time to collect the lightsabers Grievous dropped for himself. Though, as soon as the doctor made his way outside the busted wall, Grievous was long gone. There was no telling where the droid commander would be hiding at this point, or if he was still on the island at all. "Come on out, coward..." Doc Ock cautiously mumbled as he skulked around the outskirts of the base. He was well aware that Grievous could jump out of the shadows at a moment's notice. Cue Sound The brief sound of a collision made Octavius turn his head, yet nothing was there. "Fear tactics, I see. You'd best give up now! I will crush you like the bug you are in due time!" Cue Sound "You foolish creature!" Octavius immediately lunged in the direction of the rustling bushes, only to strike the side of his own building. Cue Music 12 It was in this moment of confusion that General Grievous leaped out of the shadows to attack his adversary from the flank, with a new set of lightsabers in all four of his hands. Doctor Octopus was quick to react, quickly igniting the two lightsabers he stole off the retreating general to fight fire with fire. "Ah, so that's where my trophies have gone off to! Do not worry yourself. I will simply pry them from your cold, dead hands after I'm done with you!" Grievous roared, feinting a strike to jump back and gauge his opponent. With a shit eating grin forming on his face, Doctor Octopus closed in on the mighty General to clash blades with him once more. The two exchanged blows at an even faster rate than before. Clearly, they had underestimated one another by a wide margin in their first encounter. The frequency of their clashes increased with every passing second, with both fighters showing no signs of slowing down. The conflict would soon escalate to the point where it would seem as if a number of helicopter blades were slamming into one another. Yet soon enough, one of their offenses finally managed to break down, as Grevous managed to land an attack that was able to slice through both of Doc Ock's stolen lightsabers, catching the Doctor off guard just long enough for Grievous to land a blow to the exposed metal on two of his tentacles. ... "WHAT, BUT HOW?!" Grievous shouted in utter disbelief. "Hahaha! Adamantium, son!" Doc Ock replied with glee as he grabbed hold of two of the General's arms and forcefully ripped them from their sockets, stunning the droid commander long enough for Ock to lunge at his chest with his remaining tentacles, sending the General careening off the nearby cliff. Not one to take any chances, Octavius reached for a hidden explosive he had housed near the area for just such an occasion. He chucked it down the cliff with the utmost disdain for whatever happened to lurk beneath him. "Who's laughing now, droid?! I have the high ground now! Hahahahah- AH!" The Doctor's celebratory action was cut short when the explosive he tossed down the cliff made a sudden beeline for his face, knocking the man away into a nearby wall. Cue Music 13 General Grievous was still alive, though his body looked like shit, angrier than ever as he quickly scaled the cliff to take his revenge on the eight limbed man. Much to Octavius's dismay, while he had survived the blast well enough, his sunglasses were completely shattered, leaving him completely blind to the lunar light of the full moon. "No! I can't let this ingrate get the better of me!" On the Doctor's command, the tentacles instinctively lunged towards Grievous the instant he emerged from the cliffside. Grievous was more than ready to meet them head on, this time throwing one of his lightsabers into the air to catch it with an outstretched foot. With three blades in his possession, Grievous's onslaught began anew as he clashed with the Doctor's tentacles once again. The droid commander's blows were even swifter than before, delivering at least 20 blows with every second, yet he still could not come to sever the adamantium tentacles. Octavius on the other hand knew exactly how to continue the fight despite losing his sight. His extensive training to gain the maximum control over his mechanical limbs was serving him well when it came to keeping his foe at bay. Yet even a brilliant strategist of his caliber had no idea what the General had in store for him. When the opportunity finally arose, Grievous ducked under a haphazard swing of one of the Doctor's tentacles and ripped a good chunk of it clean off of the man's body, prompting a sharp cry of pain from him. Knowing just how dangerous these limbs were from experience, Grievous tossed the detached limb off the cliff without hesitation. This was a bad sign for Doctor Octopus. He had just lost about 25% of his offense, yet he still did not let up. The act of chucking the detached tentacle off the cliff left Grievous open just long enough for his leg to be grabbed by one of Ock's tentacles. Specifically, the leg holding one of Grievous's lightsabers. The weapon promptly fell to the ground, deactivated upon the occurrence of this event. With Grievous in tow, the lone tentacle that managed to grab him started rapidly slamming the General to the ground as hard as it could. Yet the droid commander still held on all the way. With his three free limbs, he grabbed hold of the limb responsible for grappling him and began pulling just as Ock's remaining tentacles converged on the vulnerable warrior. With a single fluid motion, he yanked a small chunk of the second tentacle from it's socket, forcing him to drop to the ground in the nick of time. Ock's remaining arms clanged together, just barely missing their intended target. Not letting this opportunity pass up, Grievous grabbed hold of the remaining limbs and tied them up in a knot with record speeds. Noticing the increasingly worried look on Octavius's face, Grievous yanked on the remaining limbs as hard as he could, sending the Doctor careening towards him. Grievous prepared his remaining lightsabers as the vulnerable man flew towards him, yet the one thing he did not expect was for one of the tentacles to break free from its hold and embed itself into the cyborg's chest. Doctor Octopus had managed to stop his momentum. Now he was making the greatest possible effort to pry his foe's chest wide open. Sure enough, Grievous could feel the durasteel on his chest tearing apart. Yet despite the pain, he forced himself forward. The two combatants could literally feel themselves coming closer together with each moment. Despearate to protect himself, Octavius was lucky enough to find that one of the lightsbaers Grievous had dropped was right by his feet. He ignited the blade just in time for Grievous to be within striking distance. He raised the weapon up with the intent of decapitating the droid commander but a kick to the crotch courtesy of Grievous's clawed foot stated otherwise. "Im...possible!" Octavius barely managed to stutter out before Grievous's remaining foot snatched the lightsaber from his hand and drove the blade through the Doctor's head. KO! The iron grip on Grievous's body finally loosened as Octavius's head rolled along the ground. With his body in rough shape, Grievous did not hesitate to call on his forces to clean up the mess he had just made. He personally decided to collect the remains of the Doctor's mechanical limbs for himself. Perhaps they would come in handy for adding more Jedi's lightsabers to his collection. Results Cue Music 14 Luther: Holy hell, I knew that would be awesome! Theodore: Doctor Octopus certainly put up a fight to the bitter end but even he could not stand up to the full might of General Grievous! Nova: Sure, the old General may have held back on the Doctor due to his arrogant nature, but once he started going all out, there wasn't much Otto could do to delay the inevitable. Alice: Both combatants are near equals in many categories, easily countering one another in many important aspects. While both combatants deal with extremely agile foes on a daily basis, Grievous's speed easily trumped him when he finally got serious. Being able to swing his sabers 20 times per second at the very least is a good reminder of just how fast this lumbering beast is. Luther: Doc Ock's robotic arms may be a seemingly impenetrable wall of defense, but this is exactly the kind of foe Grievous specifically trained to be able to defeat with his overwhelming offense. Theodore: While we have gone on to determine that Grievous's lightsabers could NOT cut adamantium, the General himself is a different story. With his bare hands, the droid is capable of casually crushing human skulls, Mandalorian armor, and ripping out chunks of durasteel from his own starships! Nova: But don't get us wrong, Ock's tentacles are just as dangerous as you've been led to believe, easily being capable of ripping Grievous to shreds if given the chance. But as we've seen time and time again, Grievous has repeatedly speed blitzed the likes of Jedi and legions of Clone Troopers on multiple occasions. Alice: He's even scored a good number of kills on victims that could not even react to him. But perhaps Grievous's greatest advantage in this fight was his sheer durability. He's tanked hits from starfighters, other lightsabers, and even an explosion that was strong enough to wipe out an entire underground city! Luther: Ock on the other hand? While his tentacles are [pretty damn hard to break, the man himself is just as vulnerable as you would expect flesh and bones to be. As his battles with Spidey have shown us, a few well laid punches tend to be enough to take the man down. '' '''Theodore: Overall, while Otto had all the tools he needed to keep Grievous at bay, he simply could not keep up with him forever. Oh, and before you go saying that Octavius is much smarter than Grievous (which is certainly true) remember that the General is still an expert strategist on the battlefield. He didn't exactly gain that title by taking potato chips and eating them all day. Alice: Grievous may seem to be an incompetent buffoon, but he's still an evil mastermind deep down. Nova: Just like Jar Jar Binks! ''Luther: Novs, I thought we've been over this-'' Nova: It looks like Grievous's training really came in handy. It certainly let him keep his head in the game, unlike old Doc Ock here! Theodore: The winner is General Grievous. Post Episode Nova: Yo Luth, you wanna play a game with us? We could really use a fourth player! '''''Luther: What do you have there? Sonic R? Eh, I'll pass. Theodore: Luther, think about what you're doing for a sec. Luther: Think about what I'm doing? You mean avoiding a mediocre Sonic game from a failed console? I dunno, that sounds pretty smart to me! Alice: Eh, don't say we didn't warn you. Are you sure you don't want to change your mind? Luther: Yeah, I'm damned sure! If you don't mind, I'm gonna go off to play a real- GAH! Cue Music 15 ???: Sega Satan Shiro!! Luther: What the f*ck?! Theodore: It was nice knowing ya, Luther. Luther: You didn't tell me this bastard was gonna show up! OW! Not in the middle of a- OW! Segata: Your crimes against the Saturn cannot be ignored! Prepare to meet your maker! Luther: Oh, I was just gonna suggest we play Panzer Drag- GAH! Guys help me... How the hell did you get Smash Bro- OW! Nova: Oh, that remind me! Segata, do you see all those Anti Death Battle protestors out there? I don't think they have Sege Saturns! Segata: You're absolutely right, faithful player! Luther: OW! Stop punching me! Theodore: Oh but first, can I have your autograph? I'm a great fan of your heroics! Luther: Heroics?! What kind of f*cked up hero goes around beating the crap out of women and children just because Nep Nep's too lazy to properly sell- AH! Segata: Anything to reward a loyal player such as yourself! Now, to teach those protestors the error of their ways! Move aside! Luther: AAAAAAHHHH! Alice: Oh ho, yeah! Look at him go to town down there! This'll definitely get those assholes to leave us alone! Luther: You guys actually called him here?! Why- OW! What the hell, Allie?! Alice: Sorry, that just looked like too much fun. Nova: All's well that ends well! Now hurry up and join us, Luth! We still need a fourth player! ... Theodore: Wow, are you guys still watching? ... Nova: ...How about a little request? In the event that you decide to post a comment down below, add in *Blame Jar Jar!* at the end of your comment to let us know you actually read the entire episode! Luther: I knew it all along! Nova: Thanks for your time! We hope you enjoyed yourselves, Nova out! What would you rather have? Lightsabers! Cybernetic Body/Enhancements Who do you think would win? General Grievous Doctor Octopus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Team MMYP Death Battles Category:Comic Book vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Cyborg themed death battles Category:'Marvel vs Star Wars' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016